Sookie Stackhouse
Sookie Stackhouse is the main protagonist of the Southern Vampire Mysteries and its subsequent TV adaptation True Blood. A halfling of human and fae heritage she lives in the Louisiana town of Bon Temps with her brother Jason, her best friend Tara Thornton, her boss Sam Merlotte and has on-off relationships with vampires Bill Compton and Eric Northman. History Sookie Stackhouse was born 25 years before the series begins on May 24, 1983 (July 1, 1979 in the novels) to Corbett and Michelle Stackhouse in Bon Temps, Louisiana. She has a brother named Jason, who is three years older and was born in 1980 (1976 in the novels). At a young age, Sookie discovered that she was a telepath, which frightened her parents. Sookie was examined by mental health professionals, who misdiagnosed her with attention deficit disorder. Knowing that this was incorrect, Michelle refused to allow Sookie to be medicated. Instead, she and Corbett maintained an outward appearance of accepting the psychologists' assumption of Sookie being highly perceptive and observant. When she was 7-years-old, Michelle and Corbett were murdered by the vampire Macklyn Warlow (evil water faeries in the novels). According to Bud Dearborne -- the-then Sheriff of Renard Parish -- the cause of death was presumed to be drowning when their vehicle was found washed out during a flash flood. Because this event occurred before the Great Revelation, the bite marks found on the bodies were assumed to be caused by alligators. After their deaths, Sookie and Jason were both left in the care of their paternal grandmother Adele Stackhouse. During her childhood, Sookie was sexually molested by her grand-uncle Bartlett until she told her grandmother, and he was subsequently banished from their lives. Bartlett had also sexually abused Adele's daughter, Linda Stackhouse (Sookie's aunt, Corbett's sister) many years ago and, although she never left Bartlett alone around Linda again, she didn't take action until he did the same to Sookie. Sookie found growing up difficult. Due to her telepathy, she had a hard time concentrating on her schoolwork, and many of her teachers determined her to be slow. Fellow students thought the same, which thus began her lifelong ostracism in her small town. Sookie's only friend was Tara Thornton, who was also considered an outcast for being poor and raised by a single, alcoholic mother. As an adolescent and even into her mid-twenties, Sookie remained a social pariah in her small town. Her telepathy made it very difficult for her to form social and romantic relationships with people, who are uncomfortable with someone who can hear their thoughts, or appeared to be distracted by unheard voices. Through constant concentration, however, she trained herself to block out people's thoughts when she wants to. Prior to the start of the series, she never dated or had a boyfriend, as she could always hear her suitors' lurid thoughts about her. Sookie met Bill Compton, the first vampire to visit Bon Temps since vampires 'came out of the coffin'. She was instantly drawn to Bill, as he was to her. After Bill was nearly killed by the Rattrays and saved by Sookie, the two quickly bonded over their curiosity about each other. Bill quickly realized that Sookie was more than human and Sookie could not hear Bill's thoughts because he was a vampire. The following night, the Rattrays took revenge on Sookie. Bill intervened, saving her life and incapacitating the Rattrays. Sookie was badly injured and near death, so Bill forced her to drink his blood. Later when Sookie and Bill were together they ended at Fangtasia owned by a Viking vampire named Eric Northman and her assistant Pamela "Pam" Beaufort de Swynford which would be the start of another relationship and she would become the affections of both Bill and Eric throughout their lives. Throughout her life, Sookie has experienced all sorts of things occur to him such as when hybrid Macklyn Warlow wanted to have her and turn her into a vampire but has withstood through these situations time and time again. Possible opponents * Elena Gilbert ("The Vampire Diaries") * Bella Swan ("Twilight") * Blade ("Marvel Comics") Death Battle Info Background *Born: May 24, 1983 *Residence: Stackhouse Home, Bon Temps, Louisiana *Occupation: Merlotte's employee *Species: Halfling Human/Fae *Nickname: Sook *Has been around vampires, faeries, weres, and other supernatural stuff *Married to someone not Bill or Eric *Has a cousin named Hadley *The granddaughter of a Faerie prince named Nial Brigant *Because of her Fae heritage, she has an attractive smell to vampires Abilities * Telepathy ** Allow hers to force others to reveal their memories and even glamored ones. * Fae magic. * Fae light **Can create a ball "that when released, can go supernova killing any vampire it touches" though if taken literally has the potential to destroy the Solar System including the Earth. * Photokinesis. * Resistance to vampire glamoring. * Combat and Marksman skills. Feats * Shot and killed werebeast Debbie Pelt, Alcide's Heavureux's former girlfriend. * Saved Bill and Eric from Marnie/Antonia's curse as well as restoring Eric's memory and broke Marnie/Antonia's spell again when she tried to kill vampires. * Killed her Gran's killer Rene Lanier/Drew Marshall with a shovel. * Killed three vampires much older than her: Bill's former lover Lorena Krasiki with his help, Mike Spencer when he came for her body the latter with chopsticks, and Bill himself. * Survived getting beaten to a pulp by Mack and Denise Rattray, shot in the stomach in the midst of a battle, mauled by a minotaur with giant claws, almost drained and killed by Bill then goes into coma only to encounter Faeries. * Deflected Queen Mab of the Faerie realm when she tried to force-feed her a Lumiere fruit and Russell when he was trying to feed on her. * Stopped Bill from being killed by the Rattrays. * Tricked Macklyn Warlow the second oldest vampire into making advances towards long enough for her to use her fae magic photokinesis supernova to him. Weaknesses * Her Fae magic is limited and dilute, because of this when it extinguishes she will no longer be a Faerie. * Cannot perform more advanced Fae abilities such as teleporting and psychometry (channeling past events) without the presence of another Faerie. Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Female